Domingo de manhã
by SofiaP
Summary: Passados alguns meses de ter tido a sua filha, Quinn descobre que é uma pessoa diferente.


Domingo de manhã

**Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de sempre, por isso sejam gentis. =P**

**Comentários são bem-vindos.**

**Ah, e eu não sou dona de nada. Glee e as suas persoangens pertencem à Fox.**

Quinn estava encostada ao parapeito da janela. Acariciava a barriga lentamente, um gesto a que se tinha habituado após ter passado nove meses com uma criança na barriga. Às vezes, quando sentia um vazio, levava as mãos à barriga e repetia aquele gesto, como se tentasse recuperar algo.

Os raios de sol incidiam timidamente na alcatifa cor-de-rosa. Os pequenos feixes de luz amarela, que passavam por entre as cortinas mal fechadas, estavam distantes da cama. Quinn não sabia que horas seriam, mas podia deduzir que ainda era bastante cedo.

Na verdade, Quinn também parecia já não saber quantos meses incertos se haviam passado desde que tivera Beth. Ou Drizzle. Ou Jackie Daniels. Ou qualquer que fosse o seu nome agora. Estar grávida mudou-a bastante.

Mas, mudanças igualmente importantes vieram depois: voltou para casa, e, para ser sincera, gostava muito mais de viver só com a sua mãe; tornou-se uma grande amiga de todos os membros do clube Glee, começando pela Mercedes; e foi convidada a voltar para as Cheerios mas recusou, preferindo despender a maior parte do seu tempo livre no Glee.

Para além disso, Finn, que tinha ficado revoltado com o facto de Quinn lhe ter mentido durante tanto tempo sobre algo tão importante, voltou a aproximar-se dela (como amigo, claro), visto que também ele parecia ter mudado bastante com aquela experiência.

De repente, enquanto se encontrava absorta nos seus pensamentos, Quinn ouviu a rapariga morena a mexer-se na cama. De repente, lembrou-se que não estava no seu quarto, nem em sua casa. A rapariga deu uma volta e ficou com o rosto virado de frente para a janela e consequentemente para a loira. Quinn pensava que ela tinha acordado, mas a verdade é que a morena ainda estava com os olhos fechados e respirava profundamente. Rachel ainda estava a dormir e Quinn não podia deixar de notar que o seu respirar era tão melodioso como a sua voz.

Quinn não sabia dizer em que momento é que se tinha apaixonado por Rachel. Mas sabia dizer como é que se tinha apercebido. Quinn dava por si à espera que as aulas acabassem apenas para ir o mais rápido possível para a sala de ensaios, porque queria ver a Rachel. Porque sabia que ela estaria lá. E porque todos os problemas pareciam desvanecer quando ouvia Rachel rir. E se por algum motivo, a pequena diva chegava cinco minutos atrasada para os ensaios, Quinn ficava verdadeiramente triste até que ela chegasse.

No início, foi complicado lidar com esses sentimentos. _Ó que bom, Quinn!_, pensava ironicamente,_ Não te bastava teres sido uma grávida adolescente, agora também gostas de raparigas._ E por isso, no princípio, tentou ignorar. Depois, quando isso não resultou, chegou à conclusão que o motivo que a levava a pensar na Rachel Berry todo dia, desde que acordava até que se deitava, era só o facto de gostar muito dela como amiga. A seguir, Quinn admitiu para si própria que talvez fosse uma paixoneta, pois isso explicaria o porquê de ter ficado tão contente quando a Rachel e o Finn acabaram o seu breve romance nas férias de verão.

Ainda assim, Quinn sabia perfeitamente que aquilo que sentia era muito mais do que uma leve paixoneta.

Antes, Quinn só quereria estar com um rapaz para ajudar a aumentar o seu estatuto, embora ela nem devesse precisar disso. Agora, Quinn não queria mostrar ao mundo que ela e Rachel eram um casal (caso isso alguma vez acontecesse). Agora, Quinn nem queria beijar Rachel, nem segurar-lhe as mãos, como fizera antes com os seus namorados. Agora, Quinn sabia que estava a viver o amor na sua forma mais triste e mais pura.

Quinn pensava que às vezes Rachel sabia dos seus sentimentos por ela, isto porque, de vez em quando e sem razão aparente, a morena lançava-lhe um certo olhar. Era discreto, era suave, era quase imperceptível. E algo nos seus olhos parecia dizer que ela sabia e que estava tudo bem.

E, às vezes, a ex-chefe da claque tinha esperança que aquilo que via nos olhos de Rachel fosse verdade e não apenas a sua imaginação de adolescente apaixonada. Foi por isso que tinha ficado tão bem-disposta quando ontem, subitamente, Rachel a convidou para ir a sua casa jantar e ver um filme. O jantar foi animado, graças aos pais de Rachel, e acabou tarde. Como tal, Rachel lembrou-se de perguntar a Quinn se esta não gostaria de passar lá a noite. A loira corou, mas Rachel pareceu não ter reparado (ou fingiu não reparar), e balbuciou que não tinha nenhum pijama com ela. A pequena diva apressou-se a emprestar um seu, que ficava obviamente curto a Quinn, e a loira foi obrigada de ficar. Dormir no chão alcatifado do quarto de Rachel revelou-se estranhamente confortável.

O sol ficou mais forte e um raio de luz incidia agora directamente sobre a cama cor-de-rosa. Rachel respirou profundamente pela última vez e abriu os olhos devagar. Os seus olhos atentos rapidamente encontraram os de Quinn, que nem desviou o olhar nem fingiu que não tinha acabado de passar toda a manhã de domingo a observar o semblante de Rachel.

"Bom dia." – disse Rachel, quase cantando – "Há quanto tempo é que estás aí? Quer dizer, há quanto tempo é que estás acordada?"

Quinn pensou na grande distância que aquele feixe de luz tinha percorrido, desde o momento que ela se encostou ao parapeito até àquele instante. _Provavelmente estou acordada há muito tempo_, pensou.

"Há pouco tempo." – respondeu em voz alta, sorrindo e baixando os braços, deixando finalmente de acariciar a barriga.

Rachel sorriu de volta.

Agora, Quinn sabia que estava a viver o amor na sua forma mais triste e mais pura. E, talvez, mais verdadeira. Tudo o que precisava era de ver a Rachel Berry. E isso era tudo o que bastava para preencher qualquer vazio.


End file.
